


Spidypool

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cosplay, Fluff, M/M, just a little bit cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Days OTP Challenge<br/>Day 7 : Cosplaying ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spidypool

Stiles doesn’t know how he managed to get the whole Pack to accompany him to Comic Con, but then again, they probably needed the break from the whole madness.

Making them agree to all cosplay ? Trickier, but they agreed.

Scott has decided to go as the Joker, but not just any Joker - the “pretending to be a nurse” Joker, and Stiles has a hard time not laughing his ass off (his costume doesn’t give him enough room to do so).

Kira, to Stiles’ surprise and delight, has several costumes : one Blink costume, one Leeloo from Fifth Element, and one Jubilee costume, complete with a whole pocket of bubblegum.

Isaac has decided to go as the Doctor - 10, to nobody’s surprise - and Lydia has decided to go as Amy Pond, which makes them an amazingly funny pair for pictures, fans all over the Con watching them with frowns on their faces.

But Stiles - Stiles is going as his favorite superhero, and if the suit is a little revealing, well, he can’t say that he really cares because he rocks the whole Spiderman suit.

As far as he can tell, he’s probably the best Spidey in the Con.

He’ll have to ask Derek about his opinion but he doesn’t know what the big lug decided to wear as a costume, and he left the room before they could all agree on a rendez-vous point.

Now, someone of Derek’s stature can’t get lost, even in an event of this size. But what if he put on a mask? What if he decided to wear a full costume.

Behind his own mask, Stiles rolls his eyes. Knowing his boyfriend as he does, Derek probably just decided to go full werewolf and call it a day.

With the Marvel franchise expanding, some people are going to assume he’s cosplaying Wolf Cub or Lobo.

Derek can probably pull a better Wolf Cub, what with the attitude and all.

Someone taps him on the shoulder, and Stiles’ train of thoughts is derailed to be nice to the newcomer.

"You," he says breathlessly at the Deadpool facing him.

Oh this is magical : Spiderman and Deadpool’s animosity is legendary, and conventions are always a good place for skits.

"Deadpool" crosses his arms and tilts his head to the side, as if asking "yes, me, what are you going to do about it."

"You two should dance," someone in the crowd shouts - someone who sounds suspiciously like Scott, that traitor - but it is a good idea.

"Wanna have a dance off, Wade?" he asks with a smile as someone starts some pop music on the speakers nearby.

"Deadpool" takes off the swords from his back and starts crumping of all things, and Stiles would love to stay and watch because that is one -

Hold the phone.

There is no two booties that perfect in the whole country, and Stiles is particularly acquainted with that one booty.

Stiles starts twerking until he’s back to back with Deadpool and he twists his head.

"Derek?"

The ass check he gets in reply is enough for him to know that he’s right and Stiles smiles under his mask.

"You’re such a dork," he whispers, twisting his body to the music to stick his front to Derek’s back, the two of them thrusting their hips and making eights as if they’re on the dancefloor - or alone in their room.

Oh, all the participants must be filming and taking pictures, but Stiles can’t say that he minds.

He’ll have thousands of momentos from that one epic moment.

Derek Hale. In a Deadpool cosplay. Dancing. In public.

Yeah, he’s never going to let go of that one.

…….

The picture that inspired me, not mine

http://www.deviantart.com/art/Deadpool-meets-Spider-Man-332294863


End file.
